Adrian Raines
Adrian Raines, a character in the Bloodbound series, is the CEO of Raines Corp. and a vampire, as well as the leader of Clan Raines. He is also one of your love interests. He is first seen in Book 1, Chapter 1. Appearance It is up to the player to decide what Adrian looks like, but by default he wears a grey business suit (with matching pants) over a black vest over a white dress shirt, and a thin black necktie. When he transforms into a vampire, he gains blood-red eyes and sharpened canines. He has a tattoo on his upper right arm. Personality He is kind and battle-hardened, and in the first flashback courtesy of the Portrait Fragments, it is revealed he was part of the rebel forces that fought against the British in the past. Despite his superhuman qualities, Adrian is a pacifist, choosing not to suck a victim dry and kill him/her whenever he thirsts for blood. He dislikes murder, at first opting to quench his bloodthirst by drinking water rather than kill the nearest human despite Gaius's persuasion; he even feels remorse over the one victim he killed centuries ago. As such, he would suck blood only from victims who have given their express assent to the act. Even then, after feeding, he would heal his victim's bite wound. Background Adrian was found by Gaius Augustine, presumably dying, whereby the latter saved his life by turning him into a vampire. He woke up in a cabin, bloody and bewildered of his surroundings and circumstances. After a brief update from Gaius, he was forced to kill a nearby man to quench his bloodthirst; this, according to Raines, is the only time he had murdered someone else. A few centuries later, Adrian would be the leader of one of six vampire clans in New York and the CEO of a massive company. Relationships Unnamed British Soldier In Book 1, Chapter 2 it was revealed that shortly after becoming a vampire, this unnamed British Soldier was Adrian's first kill, the second being Banner Westbrook. He drained the soldier of all his blood after disarming him of his musket. Gaius Augustine In Book 1, Chapter 2, Gaius is hinted at to have turned Adrian into a vampire and is a vampire himself. He was at first bemused of his whereabouts, and then of his sudden boost in physical prowess, and attacks Gaius in rage. His personality clashes with that of Gaius; despite his bloodthirst he refuses to obey Gaius's suggestion of feeding on and killing the nearest human to satisfy this. Kamilah Sayeed In Book 1, Chapter 1, Adrian gifts Kamilah a 2,100-year-old Egyptian Scarab from the Ptolemaic Dynasty. In Chapter 2, it is revealed that she alongside Adrian, Lester, and Priya are part of The Council in New York. It is mentioned she is his closest friend and he reminds Kamilah of her twin brother, Lysimachus. She is also shown to be very protective of Adrian as she threatened to kill you if Adrian was harmed during the events of Lily being voted into Clan Raines. Lester Castellanos In Book 1, Chapter 1, Adrian gifts Lester an engraved dagger that dates back to the 14th century. Moreover, in Chapter 2, he is revealed to be part of The Council in New York. Priya Lacroix He and Priya don't quite get along given her age, predatory behavior towards your character, and abuse of her houseboys. Nicole Anderson Nicole works for him as Vice President and is aware of him being a vampire. She doesn't always agree with him, such as the employment of your character. Having full knowledge of Adrian's status as a vampire, Nicole consents to letting Adrian drink her blood. In Book 1, Chapter 5, Adrian admits to you that he is reluctant to turn her into a vampire because he doesn't trust her to control her thirst for blood. Your Character He is your boss and one of your potential love interests. He tried to calm down your character when she found out that he was a vampire. He reveals that he was born in 1753 and admits that while he hasn't done the math in a while, he isn't quite 300 years old yet. If your character accompanies him to eat at the company's private restaurant reveals to you that he wanted the freedom to pursue any type of innovative technology that had the potential to transform the world. It is also because your character forgets to give him the mandrake extract that you inadvertently figure that Adrian is a vampire. Adrian shows he cares about his assistant when he defends you from a Feral and even tries to erase your memories of his being a vampire so as not to endanger you in the future. Lily Spencer The two had yet to meet but when Your Character discovers Lily bleeding out from a vampire attack, Adrian breaks the rules dictated by the council. He subsequently turns her into a vampire as of Chapter 5 and placed her in a sarcophagus. The Baron He doesn't seem to like Adrian and tries to tell Your Character how she's just Adrian's type: being cocky, idealistic and human. Powers and Abilities * Immortality: In Book 1, Chapter 2, Adrian confirms that he does not age. This however does not mean he cannot die, but only that he is not affected by the Hayflick limit. * Insomnia: A consequence of being a vampire is the immunity to drowsiness; as such, vampires are not hampered by fatigue caused by sleeplessness. * Superhuman Strength: The upper limit of such strength is still unknown, but in Book 1, Chapter 2, Adrian claims that he is strong enough to lift a car. * Superhuman Speed and Reflexes: Like all vampires, Adrian has increased speed and reflexes, zooming towards Your Character after she caught him feeding on Nicole and quickly disarming and attacking a British soldier from a distance before the latter could fire his weapon. * Healing Factor: Accelerated healing is an ability that allows vampires to heal from physical injuries at supernatural speeds. If a vampire uses their blood as a healing medium such as when Adrian was done feeding on Nicole. Vampires can heal the bite mark on their victims as well, using their own blood as a medium to accelerate the closing of the wounds. *'Heightened Senses': In Book 1, Chapter 6, Lily mentions how she can feel the slightest air currents, how she can even see the tiniest pores in Your Character's skin and can hear the water running through the pipes three stories up. Thus we can assume the same came be said for Adrian . Weaknesses * Sunlight: As Adrian stated, sunlight hurts him and can prove fatal after more than thirty minutes of exposure. Overexposure causes, as Adrian describes it, an accelerated heat stroke. * Decapitation: Dismembering or manually removing the head of a vampire will result in instant and permanent death. * Heart Extraction: Removing and subsequently destroying the heart of a vampire will also result in permanent death. * Unquenched Bloodlust: When Adrian first became a vampire, he felt the powerful thirst for blood which no amount of water can relieve. In the brief period where he resisted the urge, Adrian experienced severe discomfort whereby he eventually gave in to his instincts. It is unknown yet how long a vampire can remain thirsty or what the extent of pain is when this need is unmet. when Vampires don't consume blood for extended periods of time, they tend to give in to their instincts and attack the nearest human nearby in order to suppress their thirst, newly turned Vampires like Lily are the ones mostly affected by this problem. *'A Feral's Bite': A bite from a feral vampire is infectious to regular vampires because it can turn them feral too. Character Customization Other Looks VampedoutAdrian.png|Face 1 Adrian w/ fangs Adrian as a Vampire.png|Face 3 Adrian w/ fangs WhiteAdrisnfromthepast.png|Face 1 Adrian c. 1700's BlackAdrian1700's.png|Face 2 Adrian c. 1700's Adrian 1700s.png|Face 3 Adrian c. 1700's ShirtlessswhiteAdrianwithclanmark.png|Face 1 Adrian Shirtless BlackAdrianshirtlessandwithmark.jpg|Face 2 Adrian Shirtless Adrian Face3 Shirtless.jpg|Face 3 Adrian Shirtless AdrianRainesBallOutfit.png|The Awakening Ball Misc Bloodbound Book 1 cover mini.png|Adrian on the Cover Adrian the CEO Bloodbound.jpg|All 3 Looks of Adrian Sneak Peek CLANRAINES.png|Raines sneak peak AdrienBites.png|Face 1 Adrian feeding on Nicole Adrian Face 2 VampireBite.png|Face 2 Adrian feeding on Nicole Adrian Face 3 Bites.png|Face 3 Adrian feeding on Nicole (Full View) Mandrakeextract.png|Mandrake Extract Adriane Amulet.png|Adrian's Amulet AdrianHumanSyrum.png|Adrian's Serum Trivia * He is shown on the cover of Bloodbound, Book 1. * He is the third love interest to be customized. The first two being the Prince from The Royal Romance and Hayden Young from Perfect Match. * In Book 1, Chapter 2, he mentions that garlic gives him a minor distaste, rather than kill him. This in turn means that it is not a real weakness for vampires as a whole. * He references Twilight when he says that, unlike what was portrayed in the movie, vampires do not sparkle. ** On a similar note, he claims that, contrary to the common stereotype, vampires do not turn into bats nor can they fly. * In a premium choice in Chapter 5, he mentioned that he did have a wife if you choose the option "Wife?". * His Clan symbol resembles Fleur de lis. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'Bloodbound' Characters Category:Love Interests Category:Vampire